Current methods of controlling insect populations rely heavily on chemical insecticides. Due to inherent dangers to our environment in using non-specific poisons and the ability of insects including cockroaches to develop resistance to pesticides, it is imperative that safe alternatives be developed. I propose to investigate group-specific traits in the cockroach in an attempt to develop new ways of dealing with pests and disease vectors without threats to harmless species. In learning about the group specific physiology, I will use techniques for synchronous culturing of cockroaches. I will concentrate on particular aspects of cockroach development which show promise of being potential control targets. In particular, I hope to elucidate the mode of specificity of uptake of serum proteins into oocytes, which according to preliminary experiments may allow for group specific control at or below the level of the genus. Another avenue of research will be the search for highly potent insect hormone analogs which can block normal molting, metamorphosis or reproductive physiology.